A NEW START
by Honey Bee 323
Summary: Sadly Dimitri Left with Tasha after he slept with Rose and now he's back.....with her and a little bundle of jow who may or may not be his? Please read it's my first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer I own nothing though I so desperately wish I did_**

Slowly he planted kisses along the edge of my shoulder and up just behind my ear, sending an amazing feeling through my whole body. Slowly he reached down to the zipper holding my dress to my body and in an incredibly seductive way unzipped it. Just as my dress dropped to the ground he slowly wrapped his arms around my waste pulling me close to him. He slowly ran his hand down my left side from my shoulder just to the edge of my thong, hooking his finger onto the strap. Slowly he pushed it down my leg and when it hit the floor I couldn't kick it away fast enough. I was starting to get tired of feeling his clothes on my back while I was just standing here in my bra. So I turned around looking into his deep brown eyes. I put my hands onto his shoulders and pushed his jacket off and onto the floor. I slowly started unbuttoning his shirt kissing where the buttons used to be. He quickly threw his shirt onto the floor and I giggled stepping on my tip toes to reach his ear and whisper seductively,

"A little eager aren't we, I thought I was the impatient one," as soon as I said this I had the pleasure of watching goose bumps rise on his skin.

I ran my hands from the top of his rock hard, muscle chest all the way down to the edge of his pants. Then I let my hand run down just that little bit further and hovered there watching his reaction. All I could see was the lust and love in his eyes and the annoyance that he was still wearing his pants. I looked down and felt him go hard and decided that it was time to relieve him of his clothing. So I undid the button and the zipper then bent down on my knees so I was face to face with his manhood. I reached up to the sides of his pants pulling them down to the floor; now all that was left was his silk black boxers covered in red roses. I smiled pulling his boxers down till they hit the floor and let me tell you he was not a small man. Not including his height and muscles he was _very BIG_. Slowly I brought my face to his man hood and started giving him pleasure. Just as I started tasting him in my mouth I heard a moan escape from his lips and loved the way I could make him feel this pleasure.

Once he reached his climax I stood up pulling his face down to kiss him passionately on the lips. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entry into my mouth which I gladly gave. After a couple minutes of R rated kissing we had to pull away to breathe.

"I like the way you taste." I whispered into his ear and he immediately lifted his hand up to my bra and unclasped it. I watched as it fell to the ground then looked up when he pulled away thinking something was wrong. He was looking at me with lust filled eyes looking at my naked body for the first time. He bent down to put his mouth right next to me ear.

"I bet you taste better" he whispered grazing his teeth against my ear sending a thrill through my body. He lifted me up off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He took long steps walking over to the bed to get there quicker then laid me down on my bed. As I unwrapped my legs he moved down to my centre lowering his head until I felt his tongue inside me. I moaned gripping the blankets as I felt myself getting close to my climax. Quickly I pulled his face up to mine.

"If you don't stop I am going to come right in your mouth" I frantically told him but he just smiled and resumed where he was. And just as I knew I would I felt myself go wet right into his mouth. I let go of the sheets and bit my lip feeling a little embarrassed. He looked up at me and put his hands on the sides of my face.

"You taste amazing," he said as he lowered his lips to mine. I didn't agree with him but glad he was happy with my reaction. I smiled as I put my hands on his hips to position him over my centre ready to go in. He looked at me making sure I was ready for this. After all this time I still couldn't believe he kept asking me this. So to prove his point I lowered him until he was a millimetre above my centre then waited for him to complete the move. He looked at me and I thought he was going to pull away but plunged into me and all my fears were gone. He started out with a slow thrust cause I was still a little tight this being my first time. He bent his face down to me and we started kissing. I pulled away for a split second to whisper one word to him.

"Faster..." and he just smiled and went faster plunging deeper each time we went on for what felt like hours before I could feel myself coming to my climax. I opened my eyes to see if he was ready. He was so he slowed down going even deeper. Just as we met our highs I moaned out his name a little louder than I would have hoped while he whispered how I was a god which is ironic considering that's how I think of him; as my personal god.

He rolled off me and lied down next to me. I put my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. Slowly we both fell asleep completely happy.....

That was Dimitri and mines first time together. And our last. Because later on that week he decided to take up Tasha Ozera's offer. I immediately thought it was my fault for not doing things right our first time but he 'reassured' me that, that was not the problem. This was 3 years ago on the night of my graduation. After he told me he was leaving I couldn't bring myself to leave my room let alone protect Lissa so I left. Dimitri had always loved my long hair so I cut it short just above my shoulders and got red streaks. For the past 3 years I have been killing Strigoi letting my anger out. I had now killed 167 Strigoi but have not yet received my molinijia marks. The only place I could receive them was at court and that's where Lissa and........_HE_ was so I just kept count. Every now and then I popped into Lissa's head to make sure she was ok and that's how I found out she was pregnant. Despite not wanting to see _HIM_ I had to go for Lissa. When I arrived at the gates there was a familiar guardian standing there that I noticed as Alberta. I thought she was still head guardian at St. Vladimir's... huh guess not. I walked up to the gate taking my sunglasses off to look her in the eye. At first she just gaped at me her face full of shock.

"Rose?" she asked.

"Hey Alberta. Long time no see, how's it going?" I waved smiling at her happy to see her.

She rushed up and hugged me quickly before pulling back realising what she had just one.

"Rose, we thought we'd never see you again. Lissa has missed you terribly." My face fell as she said that. I had hurt Lissa very badly leaving her without a goodbye and only a note.

"Can I see her?" I asked wanting so badly to talk to her and seeing her face to face again.

"Of course let me take you to her right now," she said excitedly turning to the guardian next to her asking if he would be alright for a couple of minutes. I put my sunnies back on and followed Alberta as she took off to the Royal Moroi housing. Just as we got to her door I froze. What if she didn't want to see me? What if she hated me for leaving her? Oh well only one way to find out. Alberta seemed to notice my hesitation so she lightly squeezed me shoulder smiled and turned to walk back to her post. Just as I was about to knock on the door it opened and there stood my best friend. She looked at me surprised.

"Can I help you?" She asked not realising it was me. So I took off my sunnies and saw her gasp eyes popping out of her head.

"I can't believe you don't remember your own best friend Lissa it hasn't been that long."She just smiled tears running down her face as she pulled me into a giant hug.

"I missed you so much," she cried into my shoulder. Then I started to cry something I hadn't done since Dimitri left.

"I missed you too Liss" I said trying to hide the fact that I was crying but of course as my best friend she knew better. She pulled away and took me into her room where we talked for what seemed like hours. We talked about everything. Why I left, what I did when I was gone. How she got married to Christian, I pulled a face at that one but she just ignored it and continued. She told me how she was pregnant and that she was glad I came back just in time to help with the baby.

Finally Lissa had to meet Christian at the cafe and she suggested I came with her. I agreed and we walked down towards the cafe putting my sunnies back on so _HE_ didn't recognize me. When we arrived Lissa ran up to give Christian a huge kiss and whisper something in his ear which is when he turned to look at me. He ran up to me pulling me into a Giant hug much like Lissa did. I just laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm surprised how much I missed you Pyro" I said trying to lighten the mood. He pulled back and smirked.

"Yep and there goes the moment" I had to smile at that, "but I really missed you too." He smiled and we all sat down and got straight into catching up. In no time at all I smelt the familiar smell of Cloves mixed with alcohol just before I heard his voice.

"Little Dhampir I thought I'd never see you again" He smirked. I turned around pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"I hate you, you know that right" We all just laughed as he hugged me in return. I looked up noticing Mia my new/old friend. She looked happy to see me but irritated about something. I released Adrian and her face lightened. I giggled she was jealous that I hugged Adrian for so long. Maybe they're going out.

After a while of more talking I was getting tired and I still needed a place to sleep.

"Sorry guys I'm tired and I still have to find a place to stay" I said turning to leave.

"Wait, Rose you can stay with Christian and me. You can stay in the nursery until you get on your feet." I smiled she already had a nursery and she was only 7 weeks pregnant.

"Thank you Liss if Christian doesn't mind I would really appreciate it,'' I asked turning to Christian making sure it was ok even though I was sure it would be.

"Of course my sister is always welcome," I had the biggest smile on my face. I always knew he thought of me as his sister but saying it made all the difference.

"Thank you bro" I replied turning to walk away again.

That night I slept better than I had in 3 years even though it was on a thin mattress on the floor. The next few days I got into a pattern of getting up. Having breakfast and talking to Lissa for hours before going to meet up with the gang, talking more, going to the gym to train then back to the house dinner then bed. The next day I would repeat the cycle. But today was different. Today I was going to get my first lot of molinijia marks and I was really excited, I could tell today was going to be a good day. I got up and put on my skinny jeans, sports bra and thick sweater cause it was starting to get cold. When I went downstairs I changed my mind about today being good cause there in the kitchen sat no other than Tasha Ozera.

She was happily chatting away with Lissa but through the bond I could feel Lissa worrying that I would beat up Tasha. I smiled and walked up to the both of them.

"Hi Tasha long time no-" I was interrupted by the loud laugh of a child. I immediately thought it was Lissa's but remembered she hadn't had her child yet. I looked over at Tasha and sure enough there sat a laughing child with brown hair just like _HIS_.I shook myself and regained my composure. No wonder Lissa thought I was gonna beat up Tasha.

"Rose you're so cute" I froze did she just call me cute.

'_Rose is Tasha's child's name.'_ Lissa said through the bond noticing my reaction.

"Rose I haven't seen you in 3 years I've missed you," Tasha spoke up pulling me into an awkward hug. I hugged her back again regaining my composure.

"Oh, I've missed you too Tasha may I?'' I asked holding my hands out for little Rose. God this is going to get annoying. She smiled and handed her to me.

"She's 4 months old and her name is Rosemarie Vasilissa Ozera."She said adoringly to her child. I gulped and tried to ask her a question.

"Ozera? Shouldn't she have her father's last name?" I asked looking up at her finally.

"Well Dimitri said it would be best if she had my last name so I let him chose her first name if I liked it" My breath caught as she said his name. It had been so long since I heard it and I still felt bad for the way things had ended. I had practically attacked him . He had a broken arm and a black eye only because he refused to be healed.

"Who is she named after?" I asked already knowing the answer but I just had to make sure. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um... she's named after you Rose" Lissa replied slightly worried.

"Thank You and not to sound ungrateful but why did you name her after me?" I asked handing her back to Tasha.

"Because we both thought it was beautiful and....... you know the other reason" she said sneaking a glance at Lissa to see if she knew which of course she did. Tasha didn't seem too happy about the last reason though.

"Oh" was my brilliant response. Lissa looked at me worried when I didn't say anything else for a couple of minutes. I cleared my Throat.

"Well, again Thank You but we both know that the second reason isn't true. I would also appreciate it if you both didn't tell _HIM_ I was here. I would rather not like any more pain. Now if you'll excuse me I am late for my Molinijia ceremony." I said quickly leaving before they could answer. As I left I noticed both their faces. Lissa was worried but held determination for Dimitri not to know. Tasha was relieved I didn't want to see him and happy that now she had a hold on him with their child. _Pain, Hurt Betrayal_. He had moved on when I had been stuck hating him killing when he was.........I couldn't bring myself to say the words but the end product was a child. _A child_.

This was all I thought about as I walked to where the tattooist would give me my marks. I walked in and put on my sunglasses. I looked up and there he stood setting up a tattoo kit. Oh god Dimitri was going to give me my marks. I sat down in the chair just as he turned around and after 3 long hard years I finally heard his velvet sexy Russian voice.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name I was running late and didn't get enough time to check who I was marking." He apologised. I sighed well I could lye .

"Lilly Depthnear" I replied bluntly. Lily was still a flower.

"Well Lilly it's a pleasure to meet you I am Guardian Dimitri Belikov" He said just as he sat behind me. Great now I have to take my top off for him. I quickly took my top off just as he was about to ask.

"So how many am I doing for you today?" Wow he was really unprepared. That is so unlike Dimitri mind you he did have a 4 month old child now.

"Well I need 167 but just do as many as you can and I will come back later" He nodded and got to work.

It took him a little over an hour and he did all of them. There were so many they had to start going on my upper back and near my shoulders. The whole time Dimitri was making small talk while I was trying not to cry having him so close to me. Once he finished he covered them and put my straps back on my shoulder where his hand lingered. Oh god does he know.

"You have beautiful soft skin...........Just like my Rose used to have" He used adoringly as he removed his hand oh god he still thought of me as his. So I decided to play dumb.

"Who is Rose?" I asked pulling my t-shirt back on. He hesitated probably wondering how much he should tell me.

"Well she was my student but.......I fell in love with her then I left but-" I couldn't hear his excuses so I cut him off.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" I said quickly standing up and running out of the building. As soon as I was outside I pushed myself

**_This is my first Fanfic so plz try and be nice and review tell me how bad or good it was :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**you know usual disclaimer **_

**_thank you every body for the reviews sorry it took so long i had trouble loading chapter 2_**

While sitting against the wall I heard Dimitri inside packing up everything. He was so strong, and sexy, but me. I was weak sitting against the wall with tears in my eyes. NO I couldn't be this way not after everything I've been through.

Trying to use all of my strength I pulled myself up off the floor and wiped away my tears. While walking back to Lissa's house I bumped into Christian.

"Watch where your-" He started to say before he saw my tear streaked face.

I just stared at him for a second longer thinking how easy his relationship with Lissa was. He got to give her everything including a family and they probably would be getting married soon.

"Rose, are you alright you look like you've been crying I mean I knew getting a tattoo would hurt but I didn't think the badass Guardian Hathaway Junior would cry" Usually I would laugh at his snarky remark but just seeing the love of my life and knowing he had a child with _Scar face _put me off.

"Shut up _Fuck face" _I practically screamed at him. Immediately I regretted it seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Christian I didn't mean to be so harsh it's just the darkness is getting to me." I lied even though I was getting it was not so bad since I learned how to control it.

"It's ok I was actually looking for you cause I needed to ask you something. I know traditionally I am supposed to ask her dad if I can marry her but he isn't here and I know I am supposed to ask before I knock her up and you're the only family she has and-"he said so fast I barely heard him before I interrupted.

"Christian slow down. First of all: you don't need my permission you've had it ever since we went to rescue Lissa from Victor. And Second......... When you marry her there will definitely be no one more happier than her cause she has the perfect husband and a baby on the way" I said engulfing him in a hug. It took him a few seconds to realise what I said then he hugged me back just as tightly.

"Now I have a reason to cry my best friend is getting married" I exclaimed pulling back to look at him.

"Well she has to say yes first but thanks. Do you wanna see the ring" we both lit up at the thought of him and Lissa married but just that second I looked over Christians shoulder and saw Dimitri coming this way. Immediately I dropped and Hid behind Christian he looked down at me with confused eyes. Then looked behind him and saw Dimitri coming this way.

"Guardian Belikov look who-OW" I hit him in the leg when he was about to say who I was.

Dimirti walked over to us and I pretended to do my shoelace making sure My face wasn't still tear streaked with tears and wiping my sunnies before I put them on as I stood up.

"Christian how many times have I asked you to call me Dimitri, I mean I am practically your uncle." He explained then looked in my direction. I quickly looked away trying not to look heartbroken.

"Sorry Dimitri just a habit I mean back at the academy we would get into trouble well mainly Rose so we took that as a warning." He apologized like nothing was wrong. Maybe Lissa didn't tell him about me and Dimitri.

I looked into Dimitri's eyes when Christian said that and I swear I saw flash of _hurt, pain, love and loss_. But it was gone to quickly to even be sure it was there. _Maybe he still loved me and would come Back......NO ROSE STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_

"Lilly I trust your Molinijia Marks don't hurt too much?" He asked me and it took me a minute to realise that he was talking to me cause I told him my name was Lilly. Christian just looked at Dimitri like he was an idiot but before Christian could react I quickly answered him.

"No they don't. Thank you for your concern Guardian Belikov and don't even bother to ask me call you Dimitri because I do my job professionally and don't skip corners or make mistakes" I said harshly tuning to walk away. I know it seemed mean but I think he made a mistake when he left me, he may not think so but I do.

Slowly I could hear Christian running to catch up with me calling my name. When he caught up to me he pulled on my arm to make me stop walking well more like stomping.

"What the hell was that? And why did he call you Lilly?" Christian asked looking very pissed. Why the hell should he be pissed? He wasn't the one who had his heart ripped apart because the person he loved left had kids with some skank then have to watch them flaunt their relationship.

I decided to tell him everything from being brought back to the academy all the way through to why I left and now was making Dimitri believe my name was Lilly.

After I finished telling him my story he just stood there dumb founded trying to figure out what to do with this information.

"Lissa knows" He said, it wasn't really a question more a statement but I felt the need to reply so I just nodded.

"Rose I may love my aunt but I must say that..... little Rose her kid isn't-" I desperately wanted him to finish that sentence but just that moment Lissa came running up to us and tackled me to the ground.

"Lissa what are you doing? This can't be good for the baby let alone my brand new molinijia marks" I complained as she got up and pulled me up with her.

"I'm sorry Rose your right I just got so excited. Guess what? We are having a masked ball next week! Ahhhhh!" she screamed in my ear as she hugged me as tightly as she could."

"Lissa I might not be here then." I said feeling really bad about leaving. Hurt shock and horror crossed her features.

"NO! You can't you have to stay here and protect me and my little one forever." She practically cried putting my hand on her stomach.

I couldn't do it. Looking in her eyes and seeing her so sad, I couldn't leave her.

"Well Lissa forever is a long time but I will do my best." I said getting all teary again. _Damn I haven't cried in 3 years these people are making me all sappy._

So for the next few days all I heard about was what dress we should wear? What make-up should we have? How should our hair be done? What shoes to wear? And my favourite, what should our masks look like?

As everyone prepared for the celebration I had to stand back and watch Dimitri and Tasha together with their child because Tasha wanted to spend time with Christian. Where ever Tasha went she dragged Dimitri along with her and absolutely hated me spending alone time with him like yesterday.

(_**Flashback**__**)**_

Everyone was sitting in Lissa's Lounge room watching the new movie _2012_. It was really good but really long and half way through the movie I got thirsty so I got up to go to the kitchen for a drink and I'm guessing Dimitri had the same idea. Tasha immediately tugged on his hand.

"Where are you going babe?" she asked him like the whining skanky bitch she was. He looked frustrated the lent down to kiss her which is when I looked away.

"I am going to get a drink you want one?" He asked starting to walk away. She immediately got up waking up little Rose.

"I'll come" she said and they both walked into the Kitchen with me. Dimitri still looked frustrated and had to try and calm Rose down but it wasn't working. Tasha was making drinks for her and Dimitri.

I looked at his face and could see that he loved this child immensely but was a little annoyed that she wouldn't stop crying.

I walked over to him still wearing my sunnies which wasn't helping with my eye sight and held my hands out for Rose.

"May I try and calm down the little one?" I asked and he looked at me for a second then handed her over to me. I swung her softly in my arms humming soft and gentle songs to her until she finally calmed down.

Tasha turned around seeing Rose in my arms and snatched her off me. I looked up at her and she had this hateful glint in her eyes. So I just walked back into the lounge room and continued to watch the movie.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

So today Lissa, Tasha, Rose and I were getting ready for the masked ball tonight. It was agreed that throughout the night I would look after Rose if Tasha wasn't busy with Dimitri. I wasn't exactly happy because she would spend most of the night with Dimitri but I didn't mind I would hang out with Rose.

**_please review_**


	3. AN

AN

Authors note. I know I hate these things as well but I just wanted to apologize because I realised Lissa and Christian are already married. So I am just gonna say that he hasn't proposed yet and in the first chapter Lissa never mentioned getting married. I know that's cheating but I don't feel like going back and changing cause I want to spend most of my time on new chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

**_thank you for all the reviews just to let you know that from know on I want at least 10 reviews for each chapter. (soz if it's to much but it's just a motivation thing.)_**

For the ball each of us decided to have a colour theme well we didn't really decide Lissa did. Mine was red for roses (ugh), Lissa's was Pink and scar faces were blue.

My dress was low cut and only went to just below the knee and was strapless. The outside layer was a maroon red with underneath it had a black net to make the dress a little poufy. It had a flower on the front right hand side where most of the dress gathers up to. My mask was red and black with a flower on the left side. My shoes were pure black and had a strap just where the ankle was.

(_**sorry can't be bothered to do that for the other 2 would rather make and unravel more secrets)**_

We all decided to meet the guys at the ball so they wouldn't see how gorgeous we looked.

I was the first to step out of the car and greet the guys. A decision I would soon regret. Because as soon as I hopped out of the limo Lissa had rented Dimitri was there and the look on his face made me want to melt.

He stood there wide eyed just staring at me from head to toe until he realised that he shouldn't be. He then came over bowed to me and lift my hand to kiss it, managing to break eye contact.

We were staring into each others eyes when someone cleared their throat. Immediately I dropped my hand from his grip and looked up to see that Tasha and Lissa had gotten out of the limo and Tasha wasn't very happy.

Tasha handed me Rose while she took Dimitri's arm and Liss took Christians. Both Lissa and Christian gave me apologetic looks while Tasha gave me the evil eye.

We all walked in together and I slipped off into the back of the room while Lissa, Christian, Tasha and Dimitri were being announced.

Christian and Lissa spent like an hour dancing on the floor looking very graceful when Christian looked over to me and winked while he tapped his jacket pocket.

Omg no fucking way he was going to propose now. Awesome, I hope she doesn't say no. Lol that would be really funny to watch Christian be dropped on his ass.

After a while Christian and Lissa snuck off to the gardens where he would hopefully propose and she would say yes.

I turned around hoping to see someone else I knew that wasn't dancing when I saw them. Tasha and Dimitri were dancing looking lovingly into each other's eyes. I felt like crying but Rose's cry made me look at her.

"Don't worry I won't kill your mommy........maybe." I said sweetly to Rose. I started bouncing her walking around trying to calm her down which worked until I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry" I apologised as I look up at one of my old friends Eddie and almost squealed.

"Wow Rose a mother never thought it would happen to you." He said giving me a side hug because of the child in my arms. I felt rather sad when he said that because I never could give Dimitri children.

"Actually it's Tasha and Dimitri's I am just looking after her for the night because the....um....happy couple are dancing." I tried to force out the last part sneaking a glance at Dimitri.

"oh well thank goodness" He replied. Then we got talking about what we were doing in the past 3 years and I showed him my molinijia marks and he told me he was Lissa's Guardian and I was happy to know just how well Lissa was protected over the past 3 years.

We were still chatting away when Dimitri and Tasha came up to us and Dimitri took Rose out of my hands.

"hey there Beautiful can I dance with Lilly? What do you think?" He said in a cooing voice to her I tensed and looked over to Tasha and she was filled with rage.

"Maybe another time Guardian Belikov why don't you dance with Tasha once more?" I tried to hide my hurt cause I so desperately wanted to dance with him and just hold him in my arms.

Tasha seemed to light up at that idea but Dimitri wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"No Lilly I insist you have spent most of the night here looking after my little Roza while I have selfishly danced with Tasha come on!" Pain coursed through me as he said Roza he used to always call me that. He put Rose into Tasha's arms than grabbed me and brought me into the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close as I put my arms on his chest and let out a low breath.

"I don't think Tasha really approves of us dancing" I exclaimed trying not to look into his beautiful deep brown eyes.

"Well we'll just have to behave wont we" He whispered in a very husky voice as he grazed his teeth against my ear.

I shiver ran down my spine. Is he hitting on me? I thought he had more control. Maybe he does this all the time. Maybe it's part of his allure. Oh god did he even love me at all? I tried to distract us otherwise all my self control would slip and I would attack him right now.

"Umm.... so are you happy being a father?" I remembered Christian about to tell me something before Lissa interrupted so I wanted to see if he would tell me.

He stiffened. Not the reaction a father would usually have.

"I love little Roza but she isn't mine" _WHAT THE FUCK?!_I stopped dancing and just stared at him for a second before I composed my mask.

"If she isn't yours whose child is she?" I said trying to hide my excitement maybe since Rose wasn't his we could be together. NO! He left me first if we were going to be together he would have to work for it. Wait he has to know it's me first. How will he react? Will he hate me? Just then he started talking cutting off my mental rambling.

"Tasha got drunk one night and slept with one of my father's children and now she has the same hair as me so we can just pass her off as mine." Shock was all I felt after he explained.

"Aren't you mad that your wife cheated on you?'' I tried again not to cry this conversation just reminded me to much of what I have lost.

"Well 3 years ago I was in love with one of my students, Rose and the first time we made love Tasha saw then after she threatened to get Rose expelled from school and make sure she would never work in her life unless I be her Guardian with 'fringe benefits'" I explained looking away. OMG he loved me and tried to save my career but I ruined it anyway. I can't believe he is telling me this now. Just then a thought popped into my head.

"Rose" He looked up at me in shock.

"You named Tasha's child after her so it wouldn't hurt as much and you would always have your Roza in your life. I'm right aren't I?" _Please, Please, Please god let it be true._

"No one has ever figured that out except Tasha you are so perceptive just like my Roza used to be" He cooed tucking a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

Oh god he's on to me, cover it up Rose.

"So what happened to Rose?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

He sighed.

"Last I heard she was killing Strigoi but that was a year and a half ago" It looked like he was going to cry. That's it I have to tell him. But just before I could Tasha came over giving me the dirtiest look ever.

"May I cut in? Take Rose Ro- Lilly" Tasha scowled handing me her baby. Damn bitch almost blew my cover.

I grabbed the baby and went out to one of the balconies to think. Rose was starting to fall asleep so I took her back inside to tell everybody that I was gonna take her home because we were both tired and that they could continue to dance and have fun. Of course Dimitri insisted on helping but as bad as it sounds Tasha and I convinced him to stay. I hated being on the same side as that bitch no matter what the cause.

The next morning I woke up and decided to go to the gym so I dressed in my tightest red sports bra and shortest I owned. After putting on my sneakers and sunnies I grabbed extra cloths and a towel so I could have a shower at the gym after my work out.

I ran downstairs to find everyone sitting in the Kitchen talking to Tasha and Dimitri.

"Hey guys I'm just going to the gym I'll be back in a couple of hours." I yelled turning to go out the door.

"Wait I'll come with you." Dimitri Yelled out making me stop in my tracks. I looked over to Tasha to see she wasn't very happy with this idea but Lissa and Christian had the hugest smiles on their faces.

Dimitri lent down and whispered in her ear then Tasha smiled and let him walk towards me. We left for the gym walking in a comfortable silence.

Once we got there I went straight to the weights. There was a long mirror near all the weights so you could watch yourself workout. I went in front of the mirror put my right knee and right hand on a bench and started lifting weights with my left hand. I looked up in the mirror and noticed Dimitri standing behind me staring at me ass which made me smile. At least I could still grab his attention. He walked up to me and stood in front of me and when he didn't say anything I could tell he was staring at my chest. I internally smiled. He's still mine and I want him back.

I looked up at him for the second time and smirked.

"See something you like Comrade?" It was supposed to be flirty but as soon as I said it we both froze I used to always say that to him. Damn it.

"My Roza used to always call me that" He said looking hurt. He turned away and started using that thing where you have that big weight and push it above your head.

I stared as his muscles flexed. Damn he was turning me on. I was planning on turning him on but he....just......looks...so...._sexy._

_SNAP OUT OF IT ROSE._

I went over to another machine trying to concentrate on working out when he came over and suggested we spar. CRAP this cannot turn out well but I would give anything to be so close to him again.

"Um.... O-ok" I stuttered getting up and whipping the sweat of the back of my neck and collar bone.

We walked over to the mats in the other end of the gym. After about 15 minutes of sparing I got distracted by his chest because he just took his shirt off, he pinned me down using his full weight so I couldn't move. We just lay there staring into each other's eyes well I did he was probably debating whether or not to take of my sunglasses. He lent down to kiss me but just before he did his lips hovered over mine. He moved just that little bit further and grazed his lips over mine. We were both hyperventilating by now and the smell of his aftershave and breath on my skin was not helping me with coherent thoughts.

"You're so beautiful but I want to see your eyes." I whispered inhaling my scent. He lifted his hand up to grab my sunnies when I realised what he was doing so I quickly stopped him by holding his hand. I new this was a mistake but I wanted to kiss him so bad again.

"Don't" He looked at me confused.

"Just kiss me" I whispered trying my hardest not to jump him right now.

He lent in further and kissed me with so much passion it made me want to explode. I licked along my lower lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave him. For like 5 minutes are tongues were in a battle which he was winning but I wouldn't give up without a fight. He pulled away so we could both breathe but he kept kissing me all the way down my neck to my shoulder than back up to my jaw.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms locked around his neck pulling his lips back to mine.

"DIMITRI!" someone screamed making us jump apart from each other. I looked upt to see who it was and of course it was Tasha.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with this....this .....this _SLUT?!_" she yelled at him. That bitch called me a slut. Dimitri just sat there for a second and was about to reply when she turned her anger on me.

"AND YOU! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING YOU RUINED LAST TIME AND YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! I THOUGHT 3 YEARS OF BEING BY YOURSELF WOULD HAVE CURED YOUR CHILDISH, SLUT HO BAGGISH BEHAVE! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST GO OFF ANF _FUCK _IVASHKOV ROSE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs to me. The she realised that she told Dimitri who I was.

Dimitri had a look of total shock on his face and he turned to look at me and that shock turned in to pain.

"Rose?" he asked in a barely audible voice.

I would've tried to apologise to him at this moment except everything she said to me came rushing into my head. That bitch, that was the last straw.

I turned to face her she looked scared now. I ran up to her and punched her in the face.

"You bitch you just couldn't handle that someone younger and prettier than you has his heart so you tried to steal it. I bet it would've worked had you not gone off and fucked his half brother you whore" I said menacingly to her trying not to raise my voice too much. I pulled fist back planning to hit her again when big soft warm hands caught mine. I turned to look at him and he still looked pained.

"Rose?" he asked again"

"Why did you not tell me who you were?" He asked pulling me into a hug. I didn't expect him to hug me I thought he would hate me for not showing him who I was.

Then just like I've been doing for the last couple of weeks I cried.

"I knew you were with Tasha and I didn't want to see you because I knew it would hurt too much and it did. Then I saw that Tasha had a baby and it looked so much like you so I thought it was yours and I didn't want to ruin anything for you so-" He pulled back to look at me and all I could see was the love in his eyes.

"Rose I only left for you and the only person I would want to have kids with is you and since I can't I just want to spend all my free time loving you" He whispered to me tears welling up in his eyes. He cupped my face in both of his hands and just before he kissed me he whispered:

"I love you from the very first moment I saw you and will always love you" The last kiss was more animalistic this one was filled with love, passion, lust and every emotion we tried to cram into this one kiss.

_**I hope that this chapter is good enough and tell me some ideas so I can make the story the way you guys would want it. Should they get married? Should they have kids? Or will something else interrupt them?**_


	5. Chapter 4

Over the next couple of days Dimitri left Tasha, Lissa and Christian moved in to a 4 bedroom house so that me and Dimitri could live with them while they still had room for the baby. Tasha ended up leaving but giving the baby to Dimitri. Dimitri thought it was awkward having a baby called rose especially when he said dirty things in Russian with my name mixed in so we changed her name to Lilly. Which I thought was funny.

Almost every chance we got we.....made up for lost time in the bedroom. Lilly was a handful and that's putting it nicely, I was the only one that could calm her down and I was the one away most of the day. Dimitri decided that until Lilly was old enough to go to school he would stay home and look after her. We both decided that she would go to school at the court so we could see her every chance we got.

I amazingly got a job guarding Lissa but only because I was well experienced killing Strigoi.

After finishing guarding Lissa all day while she shopped I came home to find Dimitri cradling Lilly while she slept. Times like these are when I'm glad we Took Lilly because I could never give Dimitri a family and sometimes it really hurt and made me think twice about being with him. Every time I voiced my opinion he assured me that it didn't matter and that all he needed in his life was me.

"Even though your mommy took off Roza and I will look after you little one. You will be one of the most loved children ever. Even though I think of you as my own I would have loved to give you a little brother or sister." He cooed putting Lilly down in her crib.

I walked up to him and snaked my arms around his waist.

"I love it when you look after her, you look so caring and............._sexy. _I heard what you said about a little brother or sister. So why don't we practise tonight" I said in between the kisses I trailed along his neck. He turned around abruptly picking me up in the same movement. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulled me to the bedroom. We were practising all night long and not once did Lilly cry so it's safe to say we had a pretty productive night.

In the morning I woke up to Dimitri trailing kisses along my neck when Lilly decided to make sure we remembered her. I groaned.

"Don't worry I'll get her you had all of yesterday with her" I groaned getting out of bed and putting a dressing gown and slippers on.

I walked into Lilly's room and picked her up and cradled her in my arms. She didn't smell so she must have wanted a bottle.

I walked into the kitchen with her and set her down in the bassinet while I made her bottle. Once I did I sat in the chair with her in my arms and started feeding her.

"Little one you're so special. I wish I could spend all day looking after you. I'm so glad you had someone like Dimitri looking after you while you had to be with that wretch Tasha. I know I should say nice things about your mom but when you grow up you can decide I just wanted you to know I didn't like her." I explained removing the bottle and putting her over my shoulder to burp her. I heard a rustling from behind and instinctively grabbed Lilly tighter to myself as I turned around to see who was there. I relaxed when I realised it was just Dimitri.

"You're a natural mother Roza and you look so beautiful holding Lilly" He said hugging the both of us. I reached up and kissed him on the lips then turned back to look at Lilly.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out

He looked at me confused.

"For what Roza?"

"For not being able to give you kids because I know how much you want to be a father and now we have this beautiful baby that isn't even ours" at this point tears were running down my cheeks. I lifted my chin up so I had to look at him.

"Roza there is nothing to apologize for I love you and all I need is for you to be happy, healthy, safe and with me everything else is just a bonus. And about being a father well who cares if she isn't ours at least we will be her parents so long as she wants us to be." He explained then lent down to kiss me again. I pulled back when the passion started to become too much too bare.

Lissa spent more and more time at home considering she was about 3 months pregnant. Every day she planned her wedding to Christian even though she wasn't going to have it until after the baby was born.

Everything in our lives was perfect Adrian proposed to Mia and now he doesn't hit on me anymore. Even the Queen started being nice to me because she didn't think I was out to get Adrian anymore.

Dimitri and I went training daily while Lissa practised with Lilly on how to be a good mom. Every time we went to the gym I would catch some girls looking at Dimitri trying to get his attention but his eyes were always glued to me. Although one day there was a twist of events.

_**(Flashback)**_

Dimitri was outside running when a very sexy Guardian came up to me. Don't get me wrong no one is sexier than Dimitri but I still had good taste in men.

"Hi my names Guardian Steve Lashtovik I was wondering if you wanted to spar" Well I hues he only has one thing in mind. But what the heck?

"Hi I'm Guardian Rose Hathaway and sure why not spar?" I shrugged and followed him over to the mats.

Just before we were about to spar Dimitri walked into the gym with a bunch of girls following him. He saw me and came over.

"Roza what are you doing with Lashtovik?" he asked pointing a very angry finger at Steve.

"Dimitri are you jealous?" I asked incredulously.

"No" he replied trying not to hold my gaze.

"Well what about your posy party over there?" I asked pointing at the girls giggling and looking over in this direction. He looked back.

"That's different" He grunted.

"How?" He froze he didn't know how to answer that. I smirked at him until he found his answer.

"Because I am not getting down and sweaty with the guardian where they could straddle me" He replied trying to raise his voice.

"That is so unfair I'm not allowed to be jealous and you are. Well I guess I'll just have to win this fight hey Comrade" I said turning back to Steve.

We sparred for a while and whenever he pinned me down and straddled me I would look over at Dimitri getting pissed off by the second but offcourse I won.

I bent down so my mouth was right next to his ear.

"Next time you want to flirt don't try and spar with my so you can touch my ass or boob. There is only one Russian for me and right now he looks pretty pissed off" I said in the sweetest tone I could allow myself to use.

I walked up to Dimitri and he wound his arms around my waist while I wound mine around his neck.

"What did you say to him Roza?" he asked.

"Well I told him there was only one Russian for me and that you looked pretty pissed." I said reaching on my tip toes so I could nibble on his ear.

He shivered.

"The things you do to me Roza, the things you do" He said lifting me off the floor.

We didn't last much longer in the gym, we barely made it to our rooms in fact. But we made it and make up sex is one of the best not to mention having make up sex with Dimitri.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Later on in the afternoon I got up to have a shower and get dressed. I wore a red corset underneath my long sleeved black and grey striped sweater with matching panties, tight black ripped skinny jeans and ankle boots.

When I walked back into the room Dimitri was lying there watching me come out of the bathroom.

"See something you like comrade?" I asked

A look of pure lust came over his face.

"You have no idea Roza" He practically growled crawling towards me. When he reached the bed he stood up on his knees and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I brought my face up to his ear.

"Lissa and the baby are waiting" I whispered seductively in his ear. He wrapped his arms around me and let his fingers trail lightly over my back.

"Your such a sex temptress my love" He said seductively.

"Yeah well right now I have to guard Lissa and you have to look after our little angel my Russian god" I purred as I ran a finger down his overly exposed chest.

I had the pleasure of watching him shiver and just to tease him even more I pushed him away, and shook my hips as I walked out the door.

I was giggling to myself as I walked down stairs to a very pregnant Lissa stuffing her face with food. I sat down on the couch next to her and changed the channel on the TV.

"gee Liss could you eat anymore?" I asked

"Well this is morning tea I've already had breakfast" she said sheepishly.

God she eats more than me. We spent the rest of the day talking about her baby. What she thinks it'll be. What colour should its bedroom be like?

That night I went up to bed where Dimitri was waiting for me. He was lying in bed reading one of his old western novels and didn't look up when I came in. I started unzipping my pants and let them fall to the floor. He still didn't look up at me so I took my top off but he still wasn't looking. I kicked my shoes off and knelt on the bed.

"Hey took you a while to come in tonight" He said still not looking up from his book. By now I was getting a little irritated.

"Is that book more interesting than me?" I asked seductively. He finally looked up at me. His eyes practically popped out of his head when he saw me standing in my lingerie. He put his book down on the table and I slowly crawled up to him until I was straddling him. Grinded my hips forward a little bit and I felt him go hard underneath me. I leant down and kissed just behind his ear.

"I'll take that as a no" I whispered grazing my teeth on his earlobe. He shivered which made me giggle.

I trailed my hand from the top of his shoulder all the way down to his Pyjama pants. My fingers lingered on the edge of his pants. He thrust his hips forwards towards me so I leisurely pulled his pants down and flung them across the room. By now his excitement was really obvious.

I snaked my way up to him and lay over him just hovering above his chest.

"Any requests?" I asked Looking down to his very hard member. He lifted my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Let me fulfil a request of yours" he said as he flipped us over so he was hovering over me. He started spreading kisses all over my collar bone. His arms enveloped me and he started pulling at the strings on the back of my corset. I needed at least a little part of him so wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me so I could kiss him as passionately as I possibly could.

He lightly bit my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gave to him. Our tongues were in a battle for dominance for what seemed like forever. I pulled back slightly to whisper to him because he was having trouble with the corset.

"Don't rip this one I've gone through to many and I would like this one to last a bit longer" His face was over flowing with love, lust and passion and most of all need. So not listening to me and ripping of teh corset only turned me on even more.

He started leaving a trail of kisses from my neck all the way to my stomach where he stopped and licked. By now I was panting, moaning and _dripping _wet. He saw my reaction and quickly slid off the tiny material and threw it where his pants were.

He bent his head down and stuck his tongue in my centre and licking all around it. I could help the loud moan that left my lips. I grabbed the sheets as I felt myself coming to my climax when the door burst open.

"Hey little dham-" Adrian started but then stopped when he saw the position Dimitri and I was in.

I was just shell shocked. Dimitri was the first to move when he jumped beside me and pulled the covers up. I realised we were naked and Hugged the sheet to my body.

"ADRIAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DING? YOU DON'T JUST WALK INTO SOMEONES BEDROOM!" I practically screamed at him.

"Well I heard a groan and thought you had just smelt me coming so I just walked in. I didn't think you were............ busy." He said lifting one eyebrow. Great every one can fucking do that except me. Wait. Why am I thinking about that at a time like this?

"Adrian If you could please leave so Rose and I can get dressed" HE kindly asked.

"I would rather rose not seeing as how she looks so good without cloths on and don't tell me I'm wrong cause I can see how happy you are Guardian Belikov" I turned around when he mentioned happy and could see that Dimitri was still hard which made me giggle. Then I turned back to Adrian remembering that he saw me naked.

I glared at him ready to pounce at him but just as I was Dimitri put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Remember love the only thing in between you and him is this sheet and if you attack him he will see everything and I don't think I would be able to control myself if that happened." He whispered in my ear.

I sigh he as right of course he was right. I looked up just in time to see Adrian leaving but not before he winked at me.

Behind me I heard Dimitri growl and start to get up so I quickly jumped on him and straddled him.

"Now. Where were we comrade?" I asked seductively. That night we finished off our activities without any more interruptions.

Over the next few weeks I started throwing up almost every day, I felt dizzy most of the time, I eat nearly everything in sight and even though it was already hard it became harder to keep my hands of Dimitri and my mood swings left me with whiplash. I mean one minute I'm fine the next I'm crying because Lissa burnt my toast or I pretty much attacked Adrian for changing the channel when I was watching Gossip Girl.

I was getting sick of always feeling like this so Lissa decided to take me to the doctor. On the way there we stopped at least twice so I could get a donut or a caramel slice from the cafe.

"Rose stop eating otherwise we won't make it there in time. I'm slow enough as it is." She complained.

"Lissa your not that slow and I'm sorry I just can't help it there is something seriously wrong with me."

She just smiled and started to drag me away.

"Come on"

When we arrived the doc first did a check on Lissa and said she was fine for someone 4 months pregnant. Then It was my turn. She took some blood and left for a while. The whole time I was complaining.

"God Rose the way you complain you'd think she took a gallon of blood from you."

"Yeah well she might as well have it hurt so much" I complained. I know the great Rose Hathaway complaining but there was something seriously wrong with me so lay off.

Just then the doctor came back in.

"Congratulations Rose your pregnant!" She smiled as she said that bit I just froze. Through the bond I could feel Lissa was angry with me for cheating on Dimitri when I just got him back. She stormed out of the room.

"Doc you must be wrong the only person I have ever slept with is Dimitri and he's a Dhampir." I explained.

"Well it must be because your shadow kissed. You are always dealing with death and this may be the spirits way of saying thank you by letting you have a child." She replied.

"Thank you" I said as I left. Couldn't she say that while Lissa was still in the room? This is gonna cause trouble.


	6. Chapter 5

_**ok guys I am so sorry that this chapter took so long it's just I got held up with My dad's birthday tehn It was my birthday then it was my friends birthday then I had to go and get my belly button pierced adn so it was ll very hectic but I have the next chapter waiting for you. I hope you like it.**_

**_Oh usual Disclaimer I don't own the VA series and blah blah blah Hope u like :)_**

* * *

I was running after Lissa yelling for her to stop. We were just outside the house when she stop and turned around to me with a murderous glare on her face.

"How could you do that to him Rose? I thought you loved him? Then you go and get pregnant with someone else's child" She asked still really angry, I could feel the anger just rolling off her to me but just as I was about to respond I heard the most beautiful voice sounding hurt.

"Rose?" I turned around to look at him.

"Is is true? Are you pregnant?" He asked sadness filling his eyes.

"Yes but-"He didn't let me finishes he jut stalked off into the house with Lissa on his tail.

_CRAP! How the fuck am I going to explain this?_ I quickly followed them but before I could step inside Lissa slammed the door in my face and I heard it lock.

"Guys! Come on!" I yelled banging on the door. At that moment I remembered I had a key to the house, duh god I can be so thick sometimes. I unlocked the door and went inside to be met with a lamp flying right at me and hitting me square in the face. That was gonna bruise.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed grabbing my head and dropping to the floor. Geese she had good aim and lots of power in that through.

"Lissa listen to me please?" I begged her just as she was about to through a book at me. She stopped and looked at me still angry waiting for my excuse.

"Its Dimitri's baby' I started but she didn't let me finish.

"Don't bullshit to me Rose Dhampir's can't have babies with other Dhampir's" She retorted bringing the book higher in the air.

I lifted my hands to cover my face just in case she hit me again.

"The doctor said that because I'm Shadow kissed and always walk on the brink of death and am always dealing with death this is the Spirit's way of giving something back to me, their way of thanking me" I rushed out my explanation.

Slowly through the bond I could feel Lissa Digesting this information and coming to a conclusion that I was right. Then she felt immediate guilt and regret for hitting me with the lamp and not believing me.

She dropped the book and started running toward me for a hug but stopped short when she looked at my face.

"Rose you're bleeding! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you and I am extra sorry I threw the lamp at you! Let me heal you please?" She apologised and asked. She lifted her hand going to heal my nose but I grabbed her wrist.

"As a favour for me don't heal me I don't think I can deal with the effects of Spirit right now. It's ok Liss if I were in your position I would have done the same thing minus the lamp but it's ok. But right now I have to go do damage control with Dimitri" I explained to her. She smiled and nodded.

I started to go up stairs when I felt the blood dripping down my face from my nose. Let me tell you there was A LOT of blood. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs I grabbed a tissue of the table at the bottom of the stair and held it to my nose. I walked up to Dimitri and Mine's room but he wasn't there so I figured he was in Lilly's room.

He was holding her gently swaying her in the middle of the room.

"You're really good at that" I said leaning against the doorframe. He looked up at me and frowned.

"I don't want to talk to you right now not after what I heard" He retorted bringing his attention back to Lilly.

"Let me explain" I said moving inside the room so I was beside him but he just took a step away from me.

"Since I'm Shadow Kissed and always walk on the brink of death and am always dealing with death this is the Spirit's way of giving something back to me, their way of thanking me" I repeated again but if it were anyone else I would have told them to fuck off but it's Dimitri I would give him anything,

"Really?" He asked looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Dimitri I only just got you back from Tasha. Do you think I am just going to let you go after what I have been through?" I asked caressing his cheek with my hand.

He turned away which stung until I realised that he was just putting Lilly back in her crib.

He turned to face me and hovered his hand in front of my probably broken nose.

"Let's get you fixed up" He cooed grabbing my hand and bringing me to our bedroom. He sat me down on our bed and went into our bathroom. He came back out with a damp hand towel and put it on my running nose.

He wiped away most of the blood and by time he was finished the towel wasn't white anymore it was quite literally BLOOD red.

"Rose are you ok with having a kid because I mean I have always wanted a family especially with you buy if you aren't ready..." He trailed of suggestively.

But when he said that I suddenly realised that I really wanted this child I couldn't bare the thought of not holding Dimitri's child in my arms.

"No this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I have fussed over not being able to give you a family and now I can and no one is going to take that away from me not even badass Janine Hathaway" I explained in a rush slightly laughing at myself for the last part.

Dimitri smiled and put his hand on my stomach. I put my hand over top of his hand and smiled at him as well.

"We're going to be real parents" He said with so much love and devotion in his voice. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. When I pulled back it look like he was gonna cry and he had a bit of blood on his nose from me. I giggled at him.

"What?" He asked confused. I brushed my finger along his nose and wiped the blood off.

"I bled on you" I smiled and so did he. We got my nose fixed up but found out it was broken. But at that moment it didn't matter.

We lay in bed in each other's arms for a little while just thinking about how lucky we were considering everything that's happened in the last 3 almost 4 years.

Lissa was getting pretty big right now and me well my morning sickness had just started kicking in. I don't know why they call it morning sickness when you get it all day and through the night sometimes.

Today I am taking Lissa and Christian to the Doctors to check on my Godchild and maybe try and convince them to figure out the sex of the baby. They want it to be a surprise but I think that we should find out so we know what colour to paint the baby's room and what clothes to buy.

We got there and the doctor had just told them that both heart beats were fine and very healthy. But the way she said it made me think that she didn't just mean Lissa and the baby.

OMG FUCK!!!!! I just figured it out. She is gonna have twins. My face lit up with a smile and I looked over to Lissa and Christian who obviously didn't realise what she meant.

"Well thank god both my big baby and little baby are fine" He said smiling at Lissa.

"You dumbass don't you realise what she meant she-" I stopped short when I saw the doctors face. She was giving me a look that says _shut-up-and-let-them-figure-it-out-themselves._

"What? What were you going to say wiseass just because both of them have a heart beat and-" All of a sudden he got wide eyed. He turned his attention to the doctor.

"Twins?" He barely got it out in just a whisper. The doctor smiled and just nodded. She left the room to let it sink in.

Lissa was still completely lost. She looked between mine and Christian's smiling faces and through the bond I could feel her getting totally pissed, of course she would only be annoyed but her hormones were off the chart because of the pregnancy.

Christian opened his mouth to explain but closed it. He was so happy but completely stunned that he couldn't say anything. He looked at me for help and I just nodded.

"Liss when she said that both heart beats fine and healthy she wasn't talking about your heartbeat" I said rubbing her stomach. She looked at her stomach then back at me scrunching up her forehead.

Through the bond I could hear Lissa going over my words in her head. Then like a light lit up in her head tears started straining down her face she looked at Christian.

"Twins" She squeaked. Then they were hugging and kissing and practically all over each other so I ditched them not wanting so see how far they went in the doctor's office.

One time when I was away I slipped into her head and they were in a supply closet making out at a University they were applying at.

Anyway I was walking around court and I found this beautiful little park that was empty. There was just a swing in the middle of a clearing and a bench on the side so that parents could watch their children.

There were beautiful flowers spread around the clearing not too many to make it look crowded but just enough to make it look breathtaking.

I sat down on the bench and watched the flowers and tree's sway in the breeze. It was relaxing and helping me calm down from all of Lissa's emotions. I hope one day I could bring my little one here.

CRAP!!!! What the hell? I've gone all fucking mushy. UGH!!! This child is gonna make me sweet and like all......motherly and stuff. Great.

Just then I heard someone come up behind me so I quickly turned around in a defensive position. I looked up into the most beautiful deep brown eyes. It was just Dimitri so I relaxed then I realised he was holding something. It was Lilly. I sat back down on the bench and he came over and sat down next to me. He handed over Lilly and I held her looking into her eyes.

"Soon you will have a little brother or sister.........well more like cousin since your 'father' is actually your uncle" I said lightly laughing at my own joke. I looked up at Dimitri and he was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked "Oh I get it your looking at me because I look like a total idiot because I'm talking to a 9 month old baby like she can actually understand" I replied a little snarky. Great Hormones are already starting to take over.

"No my beautiful Roza I was staring at the most wonderful women I know who soon will be the mother of my own child. I have everything I ever wanted" He explained cupping my face and giving me his dazzling smile.

I stretched up and kissed him on the lips. I pulled back and smiled at him as well. I looked into his eyes and remembered how Lissa was completely getting her fairytale ending. Married soon and Twins on the way.

That made me think I was never going to marry Dimitri we were already pushing our luck looking after Tasha's Baby together but now a child or our own.

The Queen started hating me again when Dimitri and I started looking after Lilly. If she found out that I had his child to Queen Bitch would totally flip and if I married him it would send her over the edge and she would send me off to Friggin' Iceland or some 3rd world country.

My face dropped at the thought and Dimitri noticed.

"What's wrong Roza?" He asked worry filling his face.

"Nothing" I said turning away trying not to let my tears that were threatening to spill over get their way.

"Roza tell me what's wrong. My life's purpose is to make you happy" HE said pulling my face back to his.

"It's not important" I replied

"Of course it's important Roza. If you tell me I could try and fix it." He probed.

"Nothing you do could fix it" I retorted.

"Fine" He said a slight touch of anger in his voice.

I looked at him and he had his guardian face on. He hadn't worn that face in ages.

"I don't think we should tell many people" I said looking at the small playground. He abruptly looked at me hurt showing in his eyes.

"Why Roza? Are you embarrassed?" he asked

"No I would never-" But I didn't even get to finish my sentence because he was already storming off.

Great two problems that close together. I hope this doesn't get me a broken nose again.

_**Ok so please review and tell me some idea'. ANything you want to happen?**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in months but my computer crashed and the chapter I wrote for you guys got deleted and I only just got my laptop back**_

After Dimitri stormed off I stayed on the bench for a little while longer deciding to let him cool off and figuring out how to tell him what the actual problem was but no ever fucking listens anymore. Just thinking how both Lissa and Dimitri didn't trust me of listen to me made me so fucking mad and I just wouldn't calm down which I concluded was the effects of spirit again.

I sat there for what felt like hours rubbing my stomach thinking of the little miracle that was now growing inside of me but nothing was calming me down so I decided that I had enough. I was so sick of people judging me before I could explain the truth; they think I am so awful that they expect the worse from me. _What great fucking friends I had!_

I was sick of court of Dimitri and or EVERYONE so I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I didn't look back I just kept running and when I could tell that I was outside of the wards I stopped. I looked around me to make sure that no one followed me just in case I didn't notice before. I tired from running for Kilometres so I decided to walk the rest of the way to the closest town.

By the time I arrived into town I was practically dead on my feet. There was a small motel so I decided that I would crash there for the night. The Motel wasn't much and the light up sign outside wasn't working well, it kept flickering. As I stepped inside I thought that maybe a bench outside would be more sanitary. There was a young girl at the front counter probably around 17. She was reading a gossip magazine and popping her gum...REALLY loudly.

I walked up to her and cleared my throat when she didn't look at me. When she finally looked at me threw her eyelashes she gave her gum a final pop before putting her magazine down and straightening up.

"Hello welcome to the grand motel how may I help you?" she asked in a monotonous way. I rolled my eyes thinking of how when I was her age I would have acted the same way.

"Well obviously because it's a motel I want a room to stay in for the night and some food running and walking for hours really drains a person especially when their pregnant." I practically yelled at her. I know she hadn't really done anything wrong but i was angry, hungry and tired and not in the mood for her childish ways.

"Geese you don't have to be so rude I was only asking a question" she replied sarcastically grabbing a key from the rack behind her.

"Room 6 is open and we can have some food sent to you in half an hour that will be $45" she said handing the key to me. I dug my hands in through my pockets trying to find some money but only came up with $25. I put it on the counter in front of her.

"I know this isn't the right amount but it's all I have I ran away from...uh where I was and it was a split second decision so I didn't really have time to pack money" I explained to her hoping that she would have mercy on me. She looked me up and down then back at the money on the desk.

"Fine you can stay for free and I put the $25 to a meal 'cause I know pregnant people have to eat" It was then that I looked down at her stomach and noticed that in fact she was pregnant...VERY pregnant.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me." I said leaning over the counter to hug her. She pulled back and gave me the key. I followed her out of the reception as she showed me to my suite.

She opened the door and stepped aside so I could walk in and see it. I was looking at the room that was not as bad as the reception when I heard the girl speak from behind me.

"My name is Annabelle and I know exactly how you feel" I must have looked at her funny because she then explained what she meant.

"I was sixteen when I got pregnant and my family threw me out I came here and the owner let me crash and gave me a job and a room so I could have my Kid. I wasn't going to keep the baby being a Dhampir what good would it be keeping the thing" she stopped to look down and rub her bulging stomach when I realised that she just told me she was a Dhampir.

"Wait you're a Dhampir?" I asked and she just nodded.

"What I was from this world and you told a complete stranger about Dhampir's?" I asked but she just smile and shook her head.

"You have a lot of Molinijia marks on the back of your neck." She simply stated. Oh Duh Rose god being pregnant has made me mushy and stupid...I hate it.

"oh" I stupidly replied but she just smiled and waved me off.

"I'm sure Sam the owner of the Motel would give you a room, he has a soft spot for pregnant chicks," she whispered the last part which made me laugh, "and I'm sure Bob the owner of the convenience store across the road would give you a job, it doesn't pay much but it would be enough"

I laughed internally at a small town with old people owning the store and motel with cliché names like Bob and Sam next thing you know I'll meet a Frank the postman.

I smiled and thanked her for her generosity and kind words. After she left I just collapsed on the bed falling asleep thinking about what I left behind and what's to come and all that cliché crap.

After being woken up 15 minutes later by Sam the owner (who also happened to be the cook) brought me the food, I decided that I should probably write a letter to Dimitri and Lissa Explaining everything.

I sat down at the desk on the other side of the living room and found some spare paper and a pen.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_I know that you think that I am embarrassed by you but seriously how could I be you over grown giant. The queen would have my head if she knew I was having your kid and you knew that but the first thing that pops into your head is that I'm embarrassed. You fucking idiot. I can't believe you didn't trust me and I just got so sick and tired of everybody just fucking judging me before I even get to finish explaining. The one person in the world that I needed to trust me and so above everyone else expect the worst from me and that fucking hurts you asshole. Don't get me wrong I love you more than words can say but if you don't smarten up and get your act together you will NEVER see me or our child again._

_Love your Roza_

I wrote another letter to Lissa much the same but explaining to her she wasn't really the reason I left. I was really tired by the time I finished both letters so I decided to send them off in the morning after I had a nice big sleep.

After being at this place for 2 months now I was finally comfortable. I found out that there actually was a postman named Frank I had given him my letters to send off and the whole time I was trying to hold in my laughter. Annabelle gave birth to a girl last month and she named her Rosella. Annabelle and I had become really good friends but I still missed Lissa heck I even missed Pyro.

By now I was 5 months pregnant and Lissa had had her twins. Two boys: Andre and Christian Ozera the second. Every now and then I would get sucked into Lissa's head which is how I knew the Kids names but sometimes I really wished that didn't happen because Dimitri had taken my place as Lissa's Guardian and I always saw him. Lissa had convinced Dimitri not to come looking for me, telling him that I would come back. But this time she was wrong I didn't want to go back.

I was just finishing my shift at the convenience store when I heard the bell signalling that someone had entered the shop. I looked up to the door and notice my fucking _mother _walk in the shop. I dropped to the floor hoping that she didn't see me but as always luck wasn't on my side and as I looked up she looked over the counter at me.

"For god sakes Rose get off the floor you look like an idiot just sitting there" she huffed. I stood up shaking my head at her, this is the first time I see her in forever and the first thing she says to me is an insult, why am I not surprised?

"What are you doing here _mother_?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. She just rolled her eyes and pretended to look hurt.

"Is there something wrong with a mother coming to see her pregnant daughter that she hasn't seen in years?" she asked in mock horror.

I just rolled my eyes at her and grabbed my crap from under the counter.

"Yeah right, when was the last time you gave a fuck about me? Oh that's right it's always when I do something that will reflect badly on you" I rambled as Bob came out and did one of those stupid guy head nod things signing that I could go.

Janine just glared at me and followed me out of the store.

"So why are you living in this dump Rosemarie?" she asked. We were almost back to the motel but I didn't want her following me so I just stopped and waited for her to realise that i wasn't walking with her anymore.

"Ok first of all this place is not a dump this is my home and secondly I wanted to live here I have good friends and no matter what you say I am not going back to court!" I stated rather calmly for how angry i really felt but I had to calm myself down for the kid. My mother stared at me for a bit longer before she replied.

"Lissa is a mess, she misses you and the only thing that is keeping her grounded is the twins and Christian. Tasha came to collect Lilly from Dimitri and he is absolutely miserable, don't you see that you are killing the people that love you?" she was practically red by now.

"I'm not going back Lissa has more than enough support from everyone so she doesn't need me. As for Dimitri he doesn't need me there are more than enough women to fucking choose from at the court" I grumbled at her not looking her in the eyes.

"Mum, I'm happy here nobody judges me, they trust me and don't expect the worse unlike my so called best friend and love of my life." I exhaled to calm myself "So with all due respect get the _fuck out of my life_ and don't tell anyone else cause you've caused enough damage" I didn't wait for her reply I just walked of wondering the town for an hour just in case she followed me.

When I got back to the motel Annabelle was at the front counter with Rosella just reading stupid kids stories. She looked up when I entered and the look on my face must have reflected what I was feeling because she just smiled sadly and gave me a hug.

We were just hanging out doing nothing when I noticed someone outside I couldn't tell who it was but they looked Moroi and familiar. I quickly ducked behind the counter when the Moroi turned towards the motel. Annabelle looked down at me then at the door when the bell rang and immediately understood.

"Hello may I help you?" Annabelle asked the stranger. But what I heard next made my bones freeze.

"I'm looking for this girl, have you seen her?" the voice asked. I would know that voice anywhere. _It was Victor Dashkov._ He must have handed Annabelle a photo because there wasn't a response for a while. Thank god I had explained to Annabelle should anyone come looking for me I DO NOT repeat DO NOT want to be found. So she quietly told him she hadn't seen me and handed the photo back.

"Oh really because Rose I thought you were better at hiding than this I mean you ran away with the princess for 2 years" I looked up just as Victor leaned over the counter to look at me. I stood up and took a step back pulling Annabelle with me.

"What are you doing here Victor?" I asked He just chuckled.

"I need your help dear girl" he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Now I was angry there was no way in hell that I was going to help him.

"Like hell I am going to help you, you self righteous son of a bitch" I yelled at him taking at step forward in front of Annabelle. He just shook his head smirking evilly.

"Well actually you don't have a choice in the matter Rosemarie" Just as he said it with a flick of his hand there was an unbearable pain coursing through my stomach. The pain was so bad I fell to the floor screaming in pain. Then everything went black.

_Annabelle's Point of View_

I knew who Victor was because Rose told me about him but she told me he was a Earth user, earth users don't have that kind of power. I dropped to the floor to make sure that Rose was fine. She looked up at me and I jumped back. Her eyes were _pitch black!_ I looked up at Victor who had an evil smirk on his face.

"Come with me Rose" with that he turned and walked to the door holding it open. Rose got off the floor and followed Victor out of the shop.

I turned around to my crying Rosella and picked her up. I swayed her side to side trying to calm her down. Finally when she was calm enough I put her in her car seat and hoped in the car to drive to the Royal Court.

When I arrived at the front gate I quickly got out of the car and grabbed Rosella. I ran to the closest guard.

"Please you have to help me I need to speak to Christian Ozera" I said in a hurry. I looked at the guard which was a woman.

"Please calm down ma'am what's your name and why do you want to speak to ?" The guardian asked.

"Please you need to hurry Rosemarie Hathaway was taken by Victor Dashkov please hurry I need to speak to him NOW" I was crying and practically screaming by the time I finished talking to her. As soon as I mentioned Rose and Victor the guardians eyes widened.

"Ok just wait here I'll just get him" she said just before she took off running to get Christian.


	8. Authors Note

_**Ok everyone all your reviews have touched my heart especially Do'B and I have decided to continue writing this story, I already have some idea's so hopefully it wont take me too long to update! xxx**_


End file.
